Agarron
by Anniih
Summary: De repente, Alfred le dio un palmazo a Arthur en el trasero. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso! Pero no lo hizo con mala intención... ¡Tenía una mosca en el trasero! USxUK/UKxUS.


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Am…nada supongo…uhm… xD

**Pareja: UK=USA **_**(No hay orden)**_…en realidad no existe el orden, así que se los dejo a su gusto. Leve FranciaxCanadá.

* * *

><p><strong>Agarrones<strong>

**.**

La pareja de cabellos dorados esperaban el cambio de luz del semáforo. Estaba en rojo. Miraban el pasar de los autos de aquí para allá, creando refrescantes brisas acariciar sus hebras, el rostro y sus prendas de vestir. Alfred se encogió de hombros al sentir un poco de frío mientras en sus pensamientos maldecían al semáforo que no los dejaba cruzar la otra calle para seguir paseando con Arthur como la pareja feliz que eran.

O el ese maldito semáforo les tenía envidia por estar alejado del otro semáforo de la otra cuadra. Uhm… ¿y si se dirige a esa cuadra y le trae ese semáforo para que esté acompañado? ¿Y cómo saber si era hembra o macho? ¿No le molestaría que fueran del mismo sexo? ¿Por qué pensaba en esas tonterías? ¡Claro! Era Alfred, el héroe.

Inglaterra suspiró. También le hastiaba ese condenado semáforo e intuía que se encontraba malo. De todas formas ¿qué iban hacer? ¿Cruzar la calle con todos esos autos, camiones, entre más y morir arrollados? Bueno, ambos terminarían muertos…como esas novelas de amor.

Para pasar el rato, Estados Unidos se puso a mirar el lugar, haciendo un puchero como un niñito conociendo el mundo exterior. Miraba con normalidad hasta bajar a la altura del trasero del británico. No, no estaba pensando nada malo. Únicamente había una mosca parada allí.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía esa mosca en el pantalón –trasero- de Arthur? ¿Acaso estaría diciendo que su novio no se bañó? ¡Imposible! Porque cuando se juntaron se dieron un gran abrazo y olía muy bien. Además, sabía que Arthur era muy estricto con su aseo personal y verse guapo para Alfred.

Aun así…no sabía por qué esa mosca…estaba ahí. Era mejor eliminarla, ¡las mocas traían infección! ¡El héroe debía actuar ya!

Preparó la mano haciéndola para atrás, pero no mucho. No deseaba darle un palmazo fuerte para ser retado. Algo sutil que matase ese bicho con alas.

Y…

Y…

― ¡Arrghhh! ¡¿Pero que mierda…? ―gritó el británico al sentir la mano estadounidense golpear sus glúteos. Obviamente se sonrojó por el gesto en público y por el enojo.

―Se escapó. ―mencionó pendiente de la mosca, sin darse cuenta del enfado provocado.

― ¡¿Se puede saber por qué…? ―no, calma Arthur, no puedes decirlo al aire libre. Enseguida cogió el cuello de la chaqueta del menor, penetrándolo con la mirada― ¿Por qué demonios me agarraste el trasero, imbécil?

―No lo quise agarrar, tenías una mosca. ―explicó un tanto tenso.

―Claro, por supuesto ―uff, que alivio. Alfred creyó que lo mataría―. ¡¿Y crees que te crea? ―le gritó en todo el oído al pobre norteamericano.

― ¡Tenías una mosca, solo quería matarla! ―volvió a aclarar, sin embargo al observar el semblante endemoniado del mayor quien no le cree nada, una vez más exclamó― ¡No estoy mintiendo!

― ¡Mentiroso! ―lo agarró más fuerte― ¡Si querías hacerlo por lo menos espérate para está noche! ―lo soltó cruzándose de brazos, totalmente decepcionado de su novio tonto.

― ¡Entiende que solo quería matar a la mosca! ―Alfred no daba más, ¿tanto le costaba entender al mayor? ¡Debería agradecerle!

― ¡Y ni siquiera sabes agarrar un trasero! ―exclamó otra vez refiriéndose más al palmazo en sus nalgas. Sabía que Estados Unidos quería agarrarle, pero no de esa forma. Su misión es enseñarle como _caballero_― ¡Se hace así!

Bajó flashmente agarrar un glúteo americano. Lo sujetó suave y apretó sobresaltándolo.

― ¡Ahh! ¡¿Q-Qué estás ha-haciendo? ―Alfred se alejó un poco cubriéndose el trasero con las manos. El rostro se puso rojo ardiente.

―Enseñándote. ―respondió normal examinando sus dedos. Wow, no fue tan malo agarrarle el trasero. Después de todo esas hamburguesas hacían un buen trabajo.

― ¡Pero yo no te lo agarré, Arthur! ―se estaba enfadando él ahora. ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarle en público? ¡Esto no podía quedar así!― ¡Venganza!

Alfred le agarró el trasero a Arthur.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Có-Cómo te atreves? ―exaltó volviéndose a ruborizar, tocándose su retaguardia.

―Tú comenzaste.

―Tú lo hiciste primero, excusándote con una mosca ―así que andábamos con esas, eh. Pues Inglaterra también se vengaría―. ¡Toma esto!

― ¡Termina de una vez! ―él igual― ¡Toma esto también!

Le agarró el trasero inglés.

― ¡Maldito emancipado!

Era su turno.

― ¡Cejas feas!

Y otra vez.

Mientras que ellos siguieron agarrándose repetitivas veces sus nalgas, Francia y…Ca…Ca… ¿Canadá? Sí, él. Bueno, ellos dos venían caminando, dando un paseo del amor. De repente detuvieron el paso.

―Oye Francis, ¿esos no son Arthur y mi hermano Alfred? ―preguntó el canadiense al observar una dificultosa escena entre la pareja.

― ¿Uh? Sí, parece que sí los son. ―acertó entrecerrando los ojos, porque su visión hacia ellos no andaba muy bien. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

― ¿Por qué se están agarrando el trasero como lunáticos…en vía pública? ―precisamente eso quería preguntarse Francis. Matthew sintió vergüenza por ellos. Ojalá nadie supiera que ellos eran sus parientes, a parte de Francis.

―No lo sé. Pero tal parece que se encendieron y no aguantaron ―mencionó con su suposición, a lo que sonrió hacia el americano―. ¿Quieres…?

―En vía pública no. ―le cortó al instante. No sería como Alfred y Arthur. Si su novio deseaba tocarle el trasero, para eso tenían la casa.

Y Alfred y Arthur continuaron agarrándose el trasero por sus estúpidas venganza donde el mayor todavía no le cree lo de la mosca.

**Y fueron felices para siempre. **

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ni me pregunten, algo loco que se me ocurrió xD. Aun sigo con el fic "En Campaña", no puedo darle un final(D:) Lo otro, tengo un dilema mental. Les propuse hacer un oneshot donde Alfred por primera vez ve pornografía junto con Arthur para que le anime y después terminan en lemon. Todo bien con eso, la trama me agrada. El problema es…que sería UKxUSA, pero quiero hacer algo para muchas, no solamente para que les gusta ese orden tan pasional. Les propongo, yo haré dos versiones sobre el mismo tema: USxUK y UKxUS. Lo sé, es doble trabajo, dos oneshot, doble lemon. Pero sé que valdrá la pena. Claro, en ninguno de los dos les desvirtuaré la personalidad…dios hay cada cosa aquí…

En fin. Esa es la noticia :3

Espero que les haya gustado y reído con el fic.

¡Saludos, nos vemos!

_Review's?_


End file.
